(a) Technical Field
The technical field is related to a liquid crystal display device.
(b) Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display device may include two panels with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and may include a liquid crystal layer interposed between the field generating electrodes. The field generating electrodes may apply an electric field on the liquid crystal layer to control directions of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer for controlling transmission of light, such that an image may be displayed. When viewed at different viewing angles, the image displayed by the liquid crystal display device may undesirably provide different luminances for different colors.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. The Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.